marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 28
(series) (story) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Madness In The Mind! | Synopsis1 = Taj Nitall has returned to the home of his crippled wife, finally willing to deal with what must be done. Taking Taj into an adjacent room in her home, he sees his son Adri, for the first time since his son had been turned into a vampire and Taj had left to destroy Dracula. Taj's wife explains that she has kept their son alive with blood transfusions, however the people of the village have began demanding that they kill Adri to avoid the risk of the young vampire ever breaking free and menacing the village. However, Taj's wife cannot bring herself to kill her only son and asks Taj not to take her son away from her. While in England, Dracula, David Eshcol and Shiela Whittier revive to find themselves captive of Doctor Sun who has not reassembled the the final component to the Chimera and intends to use it's power to take over the universe. When Dracula attempts to break free of his bonds he is struck in the face with a cross by Sun's agent Mae Li. In a show of power Sun then begins to use the power of the Chimera to torture his opponents. He first torments David by conjuring up a doppelganger of David's father Jacob. The evil version of David's father mocks his sons devotion to Judaism and calls his beliefs foolish. In a final insult, he pulls away David's Star of David and tells his son he will burn in Hell. Mentally devastated by the vision, David is off guard when Mae Lei pushes David down an elevator shaft. David soon finds himself on a hilltop dressed as someone from Biblical times. He is confronted by a burning bush who tells him that there is no God, only Satan himself before consuming David in it's flames. This turns out to be an illusion, and as Shiela attempts to snap David out of it, she too succumbs to another one. In Shiela's illusion she is finally given what she wants: Dracula's total love and devotion. Dracula denounces his evil ways promising to love her forever. Embracing in a kiss, he asks her to look at him, and when she does instead of seeing Dracula's unliving flesh and blood she instead sees a mocking skeleton mocking her. Dracula himself is the next to be toyed with by Sun, who brings up illusions of all of Dracula's foes: Quincy Harker, Blade, Frank Drake, Taj Nital, Rachel van Helsing and even his own daughter Lilith. However, Dracula realizes that this is an illusion when he realizes that Quincy Harker is walking and Taj Nitall is able to speak. Not even Sun's attempted explanation: That Quincy is using the power of the Chimera to heal himself and his comrades, manages to trick the vampire lord, who manages to knock the Chimera off the table where it has been resting, shattering the illusion. Recovering the Chimera, Dracula is about to use it when Mae Lei grabs Shiela and threatens to kill her if Dracula doesn't turn over the Chimera. Not phased by the threat, Dracula uses his hypnosis to force Mae Lei to stab herself in the chest, killing her. Then to Shiela's horror, Dracula then feeds upon Mae Lei's armed guard. When Dracula recovers the Chimera, Shiela angrily swats it out of his hand causing it to smash into pieces on the ground, deciding that nobody deserves to weild the power of the Chimera, let alone Dracula. Finally realizing what sort of being Dracula really is, Shiela renounces him and tells him that he can keep her mansion and leaves with David. Dracula, meekly cries for the woman to come back, however his pleas are unheard. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * soldiers * * * * * * * * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}